


Update

by TheRisu



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Doom, Doomed Timelines, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, There's another character here but they didn't let me tag them, They want to stay Mysterious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisu/pseuds/TheRisu
Summary: A disjointed scene from the worst possible timeline in which one question is answered: Can it get any worse?Featuring Zim, his opportunity to try calling the Tallests after so long and his inability to cope with certain circumstances.





	Update

_ “Hello there!” _ greeted the irritating voice of some unidentified alien _ “If you’re watching this then you must be trying to contact your Almighty Tallest! Right?” _

“Yes, yes…” replied the viewer, not realizing that this wasn’t a live transmission “Show them to-”

_ “Well, GOOD LUCK! Because they’re DEAD AND BURIED!” _ shrilled the alien, to then laugh hysterically for about a minute, after which they quickly simmered down _ “Okay, no, they’re not dead. Yet. But they’re surely DONE FOR! Along with the rest of the despicable Irken race and its despicable empire! WOOHOO!” _

An utterly shocked blink followed.

What?

_ What!? _

It seemed to take him another minute to properly process it, and then immediately raise an accusing finger.

“You _ FILTHY LIAR_!” he shouted, naturally refusing to believe it, naturally refusing to even _ consider _ such possibility “What kind of tasteless joke is this!? _ WHERE _ ARE THEY!?”

_ “Now, in case you’re a very confused straggler…” _ continued the alien _ “We are the RESISTY! We started out as a bunch of survivors from planets that were conquered by your horrible people, and yes! We were pathetic at first! But then… then we figured, hey! Space is VERY big, isn’t it? They can’t engulf ALL of it in one fell swoop, can they? And YES, you couldn’t! Because we reached out and managed to recruit TONS of people from OTHER planets! Planets you probably didn’t know existed! Planets you ignored for whatever reason! Planets that wanted you gone as much as we did! And now…” _

Then they paused to laugh some more.

And theirs was certainly a pretty sinister but still irritating laugh.

_ “Now WE are the ones conquering YOU! Tearing you apart! And yes, we’re still on it because even though we bested your precious Massive and your beloved Irk, a lot of you are still scattered all over the place… But SOON! Soon it’ll be the absolute, definite end for the Irken Empire!” _ concluded this horrifying announcer, to then suddenly smile in a somewhat endearing manner _ “So yeah, that’s the gist of it! Thanks for giving away your coordinates! See ya!” _

And so, it stopped. At long last.

The screen switched back to static.

The viewer, however, kept staring at it.

Twitching an antenna.

Twitching both antennae.

Shaking a little.

And then finally turning back to the other individual in the room, from which he had _ kindly _ borrowed the equipment to attempt the call.

“…What a stupid name.” he said.

The individual nodded, standing in the shadows for the sake of drama.

“Do you understand now?” she inquired.

Zim blinked again, and frowned.

“_Why? _” he inquired, back at her “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

This shadowy, stylish lady was already rubbing one of her temples.

“I _ tried_, and you didn’t listen as usual. This was the only way.” she replied, to then reiterate “_Do you understand now? _”

Zim kept frowning. Clenching fists.

Yes.

“_No._”

Yes, he did.

“We’re getting _ overthrown_, Zim.” sneered the lady “They have seized the armada and raided our home planet. It’s just a matter of time before they hunt down _ every single _ invader, including ourselves.”

And that was both nice and funny to hear for Zim. Nice because she had just acknowledged his status as an invader, and funny because she had also done it while referring to herself, which was more than ludicrous.

But not as ludicrous as _ this _ situation, this entire situation that _ seriously _had to be a joke.

Was it another of her tricks?

Oh yes, it had to be. She was trying to delude him. But Zim knew better, _ Zim knew better- _

“So yes, they’re still on it, but we’re at an obvious disadvantage.” she continued, crossing her arms “As much as I would like to fight back… the best I can do for now is hide, and wait.”

And it was awful.

Seeing her like that, hearing her talking like that. Like she was _ genuinely concerned_.

_ No. _

_ No, this wasn’t happening. It was a trick. _

“And I suppose I _ should _ suggest that you do the same…” she added, then tilting her head a bit and raising an eyebrow “Are you _ still _ confused?”

No.

“_Yes._” replied Zim, crossing his arms himself “Why would you do _ that_? Hmm? Why would you tell me to stay safe when you’ve established how much you hate me?”

The fabulous lady blinked blankly. But also fabulously.

“Because we’re on _ the same planet_.” she stated “If you attracted further attention, you’d increase the risk of getting caught for _me _ by extension. And I want them as far from here as possible while I gather resources to defend myself if I have to… and _ no_, you can’t join me.”

Zim’s antennae drooped.

But not because of the expected rejection, he was _ used _ to that.

It was her tone, her words. Her highly earnest demeanor.

They were _ too genuine_.

_ Way too genuine. _

_ This wasn’t a trick. _

“…_Very well_.” he scowled “I was _ not _ intending to _ anyway_. Zim can take care of himself.”

Yes, he could.

Yes, he could.

_ Yes, he could. _

“Great!” she smiled, gracefully clasping her hands together “Then get out of here.”

“With _ PLEASURE_!” he replied, then proceeding to exit the makeshift base with all the dignity he could muster.

And he would have pulled it off, if he didn’t suddenly decide to knock over a random ornamental vase just because he could.

_Yes, he could. Yes, he could. Yes, he could._


End file.
